goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie Gets Grounded for Killing Shimajiro and His Friends
Transcript part 1: Carrie Gets Grounded BIG TIME! (November 28, 2017) (We see Giffany at The Shimano residence in Benessetown, GoAnimate City) Giffany: Today I am going to watch The Lion King on Broadway with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. (Giffany walks to the door and knocks. Shimatarō Shimano walks out) Shimatarō Shimano: Hello. You must be Giffany. Giffany: That's right. I am going to watch The Lion King on Broadway with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. Shimatarō Shimano: I'm sorry, Giffany. But my son Shimajirō Shimano along with Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Mitsuo Kawashima, Takeshi Ishida, Torippii Sorano, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro and Kazuo Matsukata have died along with 180 people in a deadly massacre shooting last night, but thank goodness Zōta Ikeno, Būta Tonda and Kanta Kabayama have all survived the attack unharmed and in one piece. (Giffany starts screaming in Spike's no voice) Giffany: Oh no! That's awful! I'm gonna go home now! Shimatarō Shimano: OK then. See you later. (Giffany walks away crying in Plum Pudding's voice) (Cut to: Giffany at home in her bedroom crying. Azura and Iris walk in) Azura: Hi, Giffany. What's with the sad face? Giffany: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates have died. Iris: Oh my Gosh! That's horrible! Giffany: I know! Someone has killed them! {Giffany becomes angry) Giffany: Wait a minute! It was Carrie! She was the one who killed Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. What am I gonna do about it? Iris: Maybe you should call Carrie's parents! Giffany: Good idea Iris. Azura: Hey Iris. Why don't we bake some vanilla cupcakes and make some hot chocolate? Iris: Good idea Azura. (Iris and Azura walk away. Giffany picks up the phone) Giffany: Hello! Is this Carrie's parents? Carrie's Dad: Yes. Giffany: Do you know what your daughter did? Carrie's Dad: (on the phone) What did she do? Giffany: Carrie killed Shimajirō and his friends and classmates! Ground her for this, please! Carrie's Dad: (on the phone) Sure! I will ground her as soon as possible. Giffany: Thanks. Goodbye! (Giffany hangs up and lies down on her bed) Giffany: This is going to get extremely ugly for Carrie. (Giffany pulls out her laptop) Giffany: Now I am going to pull out my laptop and go on YouTube to watch some tickling feet videos created by PlaystationActionGuy3700 while waiting for Iris and Azura to bring some vanilla cupcakes and hot chocolate. (At Carrie's house) (We see Carrie in her room sitting on her bed) Carrie: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That will teach Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates not to beat me up! parents appear and Carrie is shocked as scary sound effects play loudly Carrie: Uh oh! Carrie's Dad: Carrie! You're in big trouble young lady! Carrie: What did I do Mom and Dad? Carrie's Mom: We just received a phone call from Giffany. She said that you killed Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates along with 180 people last night. Carrie's Dad: Your mother is right Carrie. You know they are good users and plus, Shimajirō is the world's number 1 preschool show since 1993 and is Japan's sacred and holy symbol! Carrie: But Mom and Dad. I hate Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. Carrie's Mom: I don't care! You will have to become a fan of Shimajirō next time! (Carrie becomes angry) Carrie: (in Kidaroo voice) No way! I don't want to become a fan of Shimajirō! Carrie's Mom: Sorry, Carrie. You will become a fan of Shimajirō and that is final! Carrie's Dad: By the way. Carrie: What? Carrie's Dad: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1234567890987654321011223344556677889900099988877766655544433322211 years! Carrie's Mom: This means no computer, no Freddy Krueger movies, no Friday the 13th movies, no fast food of any kind, no candy, no soft drinks and no ice cream. Carrie's Dad: The only things you will eat are healthy foods like fruits and vegetables. Plus, you will be forced to watch baby shows like Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Tweenies, Dora the Explorer, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Sesame Street, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bear in the Big Blue House, JoJo's Circus, Jungle Junction, Peppa Pig, Bob the Builder, Kipper, Blue's Clues, Oswald, Between the Lions, Max & Ruby, Rastamouse, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, The Koala Brothers, Peg + Cat, Little Einsteins, Boohbah, Maisy, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Franklin, Little Bear, Play with Me Sesame, Miffy & Friends, Puzzle Place, Pingu, Waybuloo, Caillou, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Make Way for Noddy, It's A Big Big World, Baby Einstein, Dragon Tales, I-Spy, A Little Curious, Timothy Goes to School, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Brum, In the Night Garden, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Super WHY!, Sid the Science Kid, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Fishtronaut, Lunar Jim, Henry's World, Wimzie's House, Zoboomafoo, Fifi & the Flowertots, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Sharon, Lois, and Bram's Elephant Show, Ovide and the Gang, Baby Genius, PAW Patrol, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Doc McStuffins, Sarah & Duck, Henry Hugglemonster, Thomas the Tank Engine, LeapFrog, Angelina Ballerina, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Bubble Guppies, Chloe's Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Percy the Park Keeper, Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Franny's Feet, Curious George, Go, Diego, Go!, The Wiggles, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Timmy Time, 3rd & Bird, Pocoyo, Arthur, The Berenstain Bears, Tickety Toc, Oobi, and Rolie Polie Olie that is not made by New Line Cinema! Not only that, but you will also be forced to watch reruns of all four of Shimajirō's shows! Carrie's Mom: Kids shows that are not made by New Line Cinema such as Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy and James Bond Jr. along with Onegai My Melody, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Monica's Gang, The Wild Thornberrys, Recess, As Told by Ginger, and Hey Arnold! Carrie's Dad: And you will only watch movies not made by New Line Cinema such as The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Tom Sawyer, Inside Out, Cars trilogy, Zootopia, Big Hero 6, Dumbo, The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Toy Story trilogy, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, The Incredibles, Wreck-It Ralph, Planes, and The Great Mouse Detective! Carrie's Mom: And you will have school forever and lots of homework to teach you a lesson, plus no weekends or holidays off forever! Carrie's Dad: And we will call Santa Claus to give you a lump of coal for Christmas this year! Carrie: But Mom, Dad. Carrie's Dad: No buts. You are also going to wear nappies for the rest of your life as well! Carrie's Mom: And there will also be no My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, no Beavis and Butthead, no The Simpsons, no Family Guy, no American Dad, no The Cleveland Show, no South Park, no Littlest Pet Shop, no Frozen, no Bob's Burgers, and no High School Musical as well! Now start watching those movies, kids shows, and baby and preschool shows not made by New Line Cinema, or you'll be grounded even more! (Carrie's parents leave Carrie watching TV) Carrie: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I want to watch The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, and Nightmare on Elm Street! Not this piece of garbage! (Cut to: The living room) Carrie's Dad: What a very naughty girl! Carrie's Mom: I know! That's why she is so grounded! Transcript part finale: Azura, Giffany, and Iris watch tickling videos while having vanilla cupcakes and Hot Chocolate/The King Of The Monsters tickle Iris, Giffany, and Azura/Foot Massage time for Giffany, Iris, and Azura *to: The Lakeside *(We see Giffany in her room barefoot while on her bed. Her fingernails and toenails are painted with a hot pink polish) *(Azura and Iris walk in. Azura is carrying a tray with vanilla cupcakes and mugs of hot chocolate) *Azura: Giffany, we made some vanilla cupcakes and hot chocolate. *Iris: It's okay now Giffany, Carrie is grounded and she won't hurt you again. *Giffany: Thanks, Iris. *Azura: You've welcome. Now we can watch PlayStationActionGuy3700's tickling feet videos on YouTube. *(Azura and Iris then get on Giffany's bed watching tickling videos while having some hot chocolate and vanilla cupcakes) *Azura: Hey look, Aislinn Shaw Eisemann is being tickled on her feet by YankieDude5000. *Giffany: Yeah, if there was someone else who can tickle our feet, this can look like PlayStationActionGuy3700's tickling feet videos. *(We then see Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania in the closet scheming on something) *Beetle Mania: Hey Geon. *Geon: What is it? *Beetle Mania: How about we sneak up to those 3 girls and tickle their feet with feathers? *Geon: Yes! *Woo: Yes! *Astro Guy: Yes! *Rocky: Yes! *Poison Ghost: Yes! *Beetle Mania: Alright, let's go now. Do it quietly though so they won't see us. *King Of The Monsters slither and sneak up to the girls's legs as soon as the girls finished their vanilla cupcakes and hot chocolate *Giffany: Hey look Azura, Sarah West is.... Ah! *Azura: What happened Giffany? *Giffany: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *(Beetle Mania is tickling Giffany's feet with a yellow feather) *Beetle Mania: We knew this was going to happen when you three were going to watch feet tickling videos by PlayStationActionGuy3700! *Rocky: I agree with Beetle Mania, watch this! *(Rocky then uses a pink feather to tickle Iris's feet causing her toes to wiggle) *Iris: Hehehehehehehehe! That pink feather, you made my toes wiggle. Ah, hee hee that tickles. Hee hee hee! *Astro Guy: Azura, watch this. *Guy uses a light blue feather to tickle Azura’s feet *Azura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *(Poison Ghost gets the lotion out) *Poison Ghost: I'm going to put lotion on the girls's cute feet. *(Iris, Giffany, and Azura whimpers upon seeing Poison Ghost putting lotion on their feet) *Poison Ghost: Calm down girls. It’s only the lotion to make your feet and toes soft and ticklish. *(Iris, Giffany, and Azura's toes started shivering exposing their painted toenails. Giffany is hot pink, Azura is light blue, and Iris is purple) *Woo: Wow! I love your nail polish. *Giffany: Thanks. *Woo: Hey guys, let’s all tickle Iris, Giffany and Azura’s feet together and make their toes wiggle with our feathers. *Beetle Mania: Good idea. *(The King of the Monsters use rainbow feathers to tickle Giffany, Iris, and Azura's feet and toes) *Iris, Giffany, and Azura (Together): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Beetle Mania: Coochie coochie coo Azura. *Azura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! WE CAN’T STOP LAUGHING! *Giffany: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR FEATHERS ARE TOUCHING OUR TOES! *Iris: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT REALLY TICKLES! *Iris, Giffany, and Azura (Together): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *King of the Monsters stop tickling the girls feet. Iris, Giffany, and Azura then wiggle their toes *Azura: Thank you guys for cheering all three of us up. *Geon: You’re welcome. *(Iris, Giffany and Azura start yawning) *Geon: I think you three girls look tired from all that laughing. *Woo: I agree. Let’s give you three girls a foot massage to help you three fall asleep. *(The King Of The Monsters start massaging Iris, Giffany, and Azura's feet) *Azura: Hee hee, that tickles a little bit. *Iris: Our feet needs a break from those feathers. *Giffany: Same here. *(Beetle Mania massages and squeezes all ten of Azura's toes) *Azura: This feels good Beetle Mania. My toes need a break from wiggling. *(Geon massages the balls of Giffany's feet) *Giffany: This feels good, my toes need to rest. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *This is the only video where Carrie doesn't get beaten up. *Weatherstar4000video and his friends will revive Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates in the sequel *Originally, Dumbo, Young Simba, Orville The Duck, and Cassie the Dragon were going to appear in this video, but they got replaced by Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania from King Of The Monsters. Category:Carrie get grounded series Category:Carrie's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums